Keributan di Tengah Malam
by Shiori Tsubaki
Summary: Sebuah geng aka the heroes mengadakan reunian. Berhasilkah acara reunian mereka? Typo dan Oc bertebaran. Special for: Hikary Cresenti Ravenia Birthday. Karya humor garing pertama author. Mind to RnR?


**Keributan di Tengah malam**

**By: Shiori Tsubaki**

**Disclaimer :Bleach©Tite Kubo. Oc punya Authornya masing-masing**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : Oc(s);OOC, Humor gagal, Horror gagal, Gaje, mistypo(s)**

**[Hope You Enjoyed this ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkumpul dengan teman-teman lama memang menyenangkan, terutama jika sudah 3 tahun tidak ketemu. Salah satunya Geng the Hero ( bukan return of condour hero ya). Sebuah Geng yang di ketuai oleh seorang pria dengan rambut bewarna biru tua dengan mata bewarna violet, Kaitou Shun. Lalu angggota lainnya Akitou Suzura, seorang pria berambut jabrik biru muda dengan mata bewarna biru muda. Ryuuzaki Shin, seorang pria berambut jabrik ungu dengan mata bewarna keunguan. Tsuki Reiga, seorang pria berambut jabrik putih dengan mata bewarna magenta. Harumiki Dion, seorang pria berambut blond dengan mata bewarna emerald. Agito Kushimaru,seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam dengan mata bewarna merah ruby. Aoi Yukito, seorang gadis mungil dengan mata bewarna biru saffire dan rambut bewarna biru. Nijiyuki Ryuuko, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu dengan mata bewarna ungu. Lalu Hitsugaya Shiroren, seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam dengan mata bewarna emerald. Dan terahir Shiori Tsubaki, seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan mata bewarna merah.

Mereka semua adalah teman baik saat berada di SMP dan dalam rangka liburan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berkumpul, atau lebih tepatnya reunian. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya sekarang, kini Kaitou sang kapten yang lagi berkeki ria karena lupa dengan kebiasaan teman-teman tercintanya yang hobi main karet aka ngaret.

"Hadoh, pada kemana sih, tuh cecunguk," gerutu Kaitou yang entah kenapa pakai baju T-shirt dan celana jeans tapi pakai kaca mata hitam yang kesannya nggak nyambung banget.

Orang-orang yang lewat hanya sweatdrop, hinbgga teriak-teriak Histeris kayak liat bintang film hewan(dicekek Kaitou) maksudnya bintang film Korea atau mungkin lebih tepat bintang korea yang di PHK sama manajer karena kekurangan gaji(lah?).

Setelah 10 menit berlalu ahirnyamuncul juga seorang pria berambut putih, yang juga makai baju kaos dan celana jeans tapi naik skate board yang ngutang entah dimana(author dicekek), alias Reiga.

"Sorry lama Mas Bro," ujar Reiga yang memarkirkan skateboardnya(lah emang ada tempatnya?).

"Iya nggak apa-apa, baru 2 jam kog," ujar Kaitou dengan nada sakrastik.

"Yang lain mana ya?" ujar Reiga celingak-celinguk.

"Au ah, terang," ujar Kaitou seadanya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu tuh si Kitou kan? Lah... tuh Si Ryu, si Aoi, si Shio dan walah semua pada ngumpul disitu," ujar Reiga nunjuk sekelompok orang yang malah ngopi dan ngeteh hingga ngejus di cafe depan.

"Ya udah ayo kesana," ujar Kaitou.

Ahirnya mereka pun menghampiri sekumpulan orang-orang yang lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan gajenya.

"Eh,Shun tumben lama," ujar seorang pria berambut jabrik ungu yang memakai baju kaos t-shirt dan celana jeans pendek selutut dan sepatu skets, seraya memainkan hp samsung galaxy mininya yang masih kreditan itu.

Hanya satu dari beberapa orang yang berpakaian mencolok yang menyapanya.

"Eh, tou, kapan nongolnya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam yang masih asik mendengarkan musik melalui headset bluetoothnya yang baru aja lunas kemarin. Ia memakai kemeja lengan pendek dan celana jeans panjang serta sepatu sport, Nijiyuki Ryuuko.

"Eh, kapan sampainya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru panjang dengan mata bewarna merah. Ia memakai baju T-shirt serta celana jeans dan masih asik dengan lemon teanya, Tsubaki Shiori.

"Eh, Kaitou," ujar seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata bewarna emerald yang masih asik membaca komik lewat Ipad pinjaman dari Nii-sannya. Ia memakai baju kemeja biru dan celana jeans, serta sepatu skets, Hitsugaya Shiroren.

"Baru 2 jam, dan kenapa nggak ada yang bilang kalau ngumpul disini?" gerutu Kaitou.

"Si Dion sama Agitou tuh," ujar Ren seraya menyalahkan seorang pria berambut blond yang masih asik main game di hp androidnya. Ia menggunakan baju kaos bewarna hitam dengan celana jeans dan sepatu sport, Harumiki Dion. Lalu disampingnya seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam dan mata bewarna merah. Ia menggunakan kemeja biru dengan celana jeans biru dan sepatu skets, Agito Kushimaru yang masih menikmati minumannya dengan sangat santai.

"Hah? Kog gue? Kan gue tadi waktu sampai nggak ada orang, makanya gue pesan makanan itu salah loe yang ngapain ngikutin gue," ujar Dion berkilah.

"Gue tadi lagi haus, makanya masuk ke sini and ketemu sama si Yoyon," ujar Agito yang nggak mau disalahkan.

"Udah-udah damai. Kan yang penting udah ngumpul," ujar seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut bewarna biru dan mata bewarna biru. Ia memakai baju T-shirt biru dengan jaket bewarna pink dan celana jeans serta sepatu skets, Aoi Yukito.

"Benar tuh," ujar Shori lagi

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu," ujar seorang pria berambut jabrik biru muda dengan mata bewarna biru. Ia menggunakan baju kaos biru dengan jaket bewarna hitam serta celana jeans dan sepatu skets, Suzura akitou.

"Jadi to the point, ada apa nih?" tanya Ryu.

"Yah, begini. Kebetulan, gue kan harusnya libur ke villa milik keluaga gue. Tapi, karena kedua orang tua gue lagi pada sibuk. Makanya gue ajak elo semua," ujar Reiga lagi.

"Ooo " semua hanya ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jadi kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Dion.

"Rencana sih besok aja, biar agak santai," ujar Reiga lagi.

"Oke deh, lalu kesana pakai apa?" tanya Ryuuko.

"Pakai mobil keluarga gue. Tenang aja deh, kan bawa mobil bisa gantian," ujar Reiga enteng.

"Yah, baiklah kalau emang begitu," ujar Dion.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara pertemuan singkat mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Pukul 12 siang, mereka sudah berkumpul di rumah Reiga dan siap untuk berangkat menuju ke villa yang katanya milik keluarga Tsuki, yang terkenal kaya tujuh turunan. Mana Reiga itu anak tunggal, jadi ya tau sendiri gimana.

Ahirnya pada pukul 5 sore mereka sampai di villa tersebut. Sebuah villa yang terletak di daerah pegunungan dan di selimuti oleh pepohonan rindang.

"Ga, disini ada hantunya nggak?" tanya Ryuuko.

"Tenang aja Ko, banyak. Tuh ada pocong lagi loncat-loncat la-duak," Dion langsung meringis setelah di jitak Kaitou yang agak keki dengan kebiasaan dion yang seneng memancing suasana jadi horor itu.

"Dasar Horor maniak," komentar Akitou.

"Kau kenapa Shiori-chan? Kog diam aja?" tanya Aoi pada temannya yang biasanya bawel nggak ketulungan itu kini dim seribu bahasa.

"... Ya apa yang di katakan Dion benar kog,"ujar Shiori yang kembali membuat seluruh penghuni merinding disko.

"Hue! Takut!" sorak Ryuuko yang langsung meluk Aoi.

"Udah tenang aja, selama tidadk di ganggu ia tidak akan mengganggu," ujar Shiori lagi.

"Ya udah, ayo masuk," ujar Reiga.

Lalu ahirnya mereka pun masuk ke villa tersebut.

"Ya udah, Ryuuko,Aoi, sama Shiori satu kamar. Gue, Dion, Agitou, sama Ren. Lalu Kaitou, Ryu, sama Akitou," ujar Reiga.

Lalu ahirnya mereka pun menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk meletakkan barang-barang mereka. Lalu kembali ke ruang tamu.

Mereka pun asik bercerita seraya makan bersama di villa tersebut, hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, maka mereka pun menuju ke kamar merka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.00 malam

**Ma... Ma... Mama...**

"Suara apa sih?" ujar Ryuuko yang merasa terganggu dengan suara aneh.

**Ma... Ma... Mama...**

"Ugh... " Ryuuko yang paling takut atau lebih tepatnya benci dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis pun mulai merinding dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Namun tidak ada.

**Ma... Mama... Ma...**

"Gya! Setan!" teriak Ryuuko yang sampai ngebangunin Aoi dan Shiori.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Aoi.

"Itu... tadi ada suara... yang... "

Brak!

"Ada apa?" tanya Akitou yang ternyata masih belum tidur dan langsung masuk itu.

"Ada setan, " ujar Ryuuko yang masih ketakutan.

"Eh, setan?" ujar Reiga bingung.

"Iya, masa nggak ada yeng dengar?" tanya ryuuko.

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, istirahat saja deh," ujar shiori.

"Tapi... "

"Udahlah, tenang saja. Lagipula, aku tidak melihat apa-apa," ujar Shiori lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ryuuko.

"Benar, jadi tidak usah hawatir ya?" ujar Shiori lagi.

"Iya... " ujar Ryuuko.

Ahirnya semua kembali tenang.

Pukul 1 malam

**Ma... Ma... Mama...**

"Eh?" kali ini giliran Aoi yang kaget lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya yang sepi.

**Ma... Ma... Mama...**

"Gya!" kali ini giliran Aoi yang teriak-teriak sehingga membangunkan Shiori dan Ryuuko.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiori lagi.

"Ada setan!" ujar Aoi lagi.

"He?" ujar Ryuuko yang kembali merinding.

"Gue nggak dengar tuh-"

**Ma... Mama... Ma...**

"**Gya!" ** sorak Aoi,Ryuuko dan Shiori lalu ngacir keluar.

.

.

.

"Ada apa si-"

"Hue! Setan!" sorak Aoi yang langsung meluk Ryu yang lagi setengah sadar.

"Hah setan?" ujar Kaitou bingung.

"Iya," ujar Ryuuko yang langsung meluk Akitou.

"Hah, ada ada aja. Emang elo liat?" tanya Akitou.

"Nggak sih, tapi.. suaranya seram," ujar Ryuuko lagi.

"Ya udah, besok kita tanya lagi ke Reiga. Reiga kan bisa ngeliat hal-hal begituan," ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Iya... tapi malam ini kami tidur di sini ya?" ujar aoi lagi.

"He!" ujar Akitou, Kaitou dan Ryu kaget.

"Ya tolonglah... " ujar Shiori, aoi, dan Ryuuko menggunakan kiity eyesnya yang membuat Kaitou, Ryu dan Akitou yang tidak tega untuk menolak.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Masa sih?" ujar Reiga.

"Iya, bukan hanya aku, Ryuuko dan Shiori juga dengar kan?" ujar Aoi yang di setujui dengan anggukan kedua temannya itu.

"Hm... padahal nggak pernah loh," ujar Reiga lagi.

"Ne, Ga. Jangan-jangan hantu yang anak kecil itu," ujar Dion.

"Eh, anak kecil?" ujar Agito

"Iya dulu kan ada anak kecil yang katanya tertabrak di sekitar daerah ini. Katanya sih dulu ia bersama ibunya berencana untuk berwisata namun mengalami kecelakaan dan terpisah dari orang tuanya. Oleh karena itu mungkin dia mencari orang tuanya," ujar Dion.

"Eww loe tau dari mana?" tanya Akitou.

"Dari Internet lah, makanya update," ujar dion lagi.

"Jadi gimana?" tanya Ryuuko.

"Ya, kita cari aja hantunya," ujar Ren.

"Hm boleh juga tuh,"ujar Kaitou lagi.

"Gw setuju," ujar Ryu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya,

"Cari sih cari," ujar Kaitou.

"Tapi kenapa malah kita yang di suruh jaga kamar ini sih?" ujar akitou yang mulai merinding disko.

"Udah gini aja takut, hantu itu nggak ad-"

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah bayangan yang melintas di dekat jendela.

"Ukh.. Gue salah liat ya?" ujar akitou yang makin merinding disko.

"Udah, kan udah gue bilang hantu itu nggak ada," ujar Ryu lagi.

Tiba-tiba lampu langsung padam.

"Shun, Akitou, nggak lucu nih loe pakai acara mati-matiin lampu!" ujar Ryu.

Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyahut.

"Shun! Akitou? Udah nggak lucu bego! Nyalain lampunya nggak!" teriak Ryu.

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanyalah angin yang bertiup kencang yang membuat siapapun menjadi merinding.

"Woi! Yon! Reiga! Siapa aja nggak lucu banget! Loe pikir uji nyali!" ujar Ryu.

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

**Ma... Mama... Ma...**

Ryu menoleh dan di belakangnya dengan efek cahaya dari kilat terlihatlah seorang anak kecil dengan rambut jabrik hitam kusut dan matanya yang mengalirkan darah serta bekas luka bakar mengerikan di wajahnya muncul.

"Udah nggak lucu baka!" ujar Ryu lagi

Tapi anak itu tetap berdiri disitu menatap tajam dirinya. Ryu hanya menelan ludah. Ini benar-benar aneh, batinnya. Sangat aneh.

**Ma... Mama... Ma...**

Dalam sekejap anak kecil itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan-

"Gya!" Ryu langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan ngacir keluar kamar.

"Hah... Hah... buset... " ujar Ryu seraya menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

Namun belum sempat menstabilkan nafas kali ini terdegar bunyi lonceng.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

"Hah?" Ryu kembali bingung saat mendengar bunyi lonceng aneh tersebut, dan di salah satu sudut ruangan terlihat sebuah cahaya remang-remang dan bunyi lonceng yang terus terdengar semakin jelas.

"Siapa? Aoi ya? Udah! Nggak luc-"

Ryu kembali merasa lemas saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam yag membawa lonceng dan jalannya ngesot serta lilin dan matanya bewarna putih. Kakinya serasa tidak bisa di gerakkan, tapi ahirnya ia segera memaksakan kakinya dan segera berlari dari tempat tersebut.

"Hah... ada apa sih sebenar-"

Ryu kembali terdiam saat tercium bau bunga melati. Dan terdengar sebuah musik yang tidak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Tunggu dulu, inikan musik lengsir wangi? Tapi kena-"

Ryu kembali terdiam saat sesosok kuntilanak telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kami-sama," gumam Ryu seraya nepuk jidat lalu tanpa countdown ia segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**CTAK! CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!**

"Hah? Siapa lagi yang pakai acara motong daging malam ma-"

Ryu kembali ingin muntah plus enek saat melihat seorang pria yang membawa parang sedang memotong atau lebih tepatnya menghaluskan daging yang bewarna kebiru-biruan dan berbau sangat busuk.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan menyeringai seraya menjilat parangnya. Ryu semakin enek saat melihat wajah pria itu yang di penuhi darah serta bekas terbakar di beberapa bagian wajahnya. Ahirnya tanpa babibubebo Ryu kembali tancap gas dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Ini ulah siapa sih?! Nggak lucu banget!" ujar Ryu yang ahirnya neplok di WC.

**Kriet...**

Ryu langsung berfirasat buruk, namun keingin tahuannya segera mebimbingnya untuk menuju ke wc nomor 3 itu.

"**Tidak bisa terbuka... Tidak bisa terbuka... "**

'He? Apa lagi? Ah, nggak lucu banget,' ujar Ryu seraya membuka pintu itu dan-

Ryu kembali shock atau lebih tepatnya ingin jerit-jerit gaje saat melihat sosok wanita yang ada di toilet itu. Rambutnya panjang dan urak-urakan, dan matanya yang terus mengalirkan darah.

"Gya!" sorak Ryu lalu membanting pintu Wc itu dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hah.. Hah... Loh... Ryuuko? Ryuuko!" ujar Ryu segera menghampiri sosok itu.

"Aduh, yang lain mana?" tanya Ryu.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Hah?"

"Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya seraya berbalik. Dan Ryu kembali merasa panas dingin dan sudah hafal dengan mahluk yang satu ini.

"Ku-ku-kuchisake Onna! Gya!" sorak Ryu lalu kembali kabur sebelum di mulutnya harus dirobek oleh hantu bermulut robek itu.

.

.

.

Ryu terus berlari dalam kegelapan dan penerangan yang minim dari HPnya.

"Aduh... kenapa gue balik ke toilet lagi?" gerutu Ryu.

Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki tiba-tiba

"**Mau Tisu merah? Atau tisu biru?"**

Ryu kembali merinding saat melihat seorang pria dengan menggunakan jubah dan topeng bewarna putih.

"**Mau tisu merah? Atau tisu biru?" **tanya sosok itu lagi.

"Gya! A-akamanto!" sorak Ryu lalu kembali pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

Kali ini Ryu sampai di sebuah perpustakaan.

"Aduh, nih villa kog luas amat! Pakai ada pustaka segala," ujar Ryu lagi.

"**Ane wa ani wo haku , imouto wa hihaku(Kakak yang memuntahkan darah, adik yang meludahkan api)**

**Kawai tomino wa tama wo haku(Tomino yang lucu meludahkan permata yang berharga)**

**Hitori jihaku ni ochiyuku tomino(Tomino meninggal sendirian dan terjatuh ke dalam neraka)"**

"Eh? Haiku no tomino, Tomino no jigoku(puisi Tomino, Neraka Tomimo)? Siapa yang membacakan puisi itu?" ujar Ryu lagi.

"**Jigoku kurayami hana no naki(Neraka kegelapan tanpa dihiasi bunga)**

**Muchi de tataku wa tomino no aneka(Apakah itu kakak Tomino yang memegang cambuk?)**

**Muchi no shubusa ga ki ni kakaru(Jumlah bekas luka bewarna merah, sangatlah menghawatirkan)**

**Tatake yatataki yare tataka zutatemo(Dipukul dan dicambuk sangatlah mendebarkan)**

**Mugen jigoku wa hititsu michi... (Jalan menuju neraka yang kekal hanyalah salah satu cara) "**

"He? Loh... Dion? Lo ngapai- Gya!" Ryu kembali kaget saat melihat kepala temannya yang lepas dari badannya itu dan matanya terbelalak.

Dan dihadapannya terlihat sesosok pria yang masih membacakan puisi tersebut.

"G-gya!" sorak Ryu dan pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama ia pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri, saat membuka mata semua teman-temannya berada di sekitarnya.

"Mi-minna... " ujar Ryu kaget.

"Gommen neh, Ryu," ujar Shiori lagi

"Eh?" ujar Ryu bingung.

"Ya, sebenarnya semua itu, kami yang merencanakan dari awal, maaf," ujar Reiga lagi.

"He?" ujar ryu makin kaget.

"Gommennasai," ujar semuanya.

"Dasar! Apa kalian tau betapa takutnya aku! Baka! Minna wa baka!" gerutu Ryu.

"Maaf, Tanjobi Omedetou, Ryuuzaki Shin," ujar Dion seraya membawa kue tart ke ruangan itu.

"Eh... "

"Apa kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu?" tanya Agito

"Iya, aku tidak ingat," ujar Ryu lagi.

"Dasar, Tanjoubi Omedetou," ujar Ren.

"Arigatou minna," ujar Ryu.

.

.

.

"Hah... jujur jantung gueb serasa mau co[pot," ujar ryu lagi.

"Gommen," ujar Kaitou.

"Maaf," ujar akitou.

"Tapi yang penting semua sudah berah-"

**Ma... Mama... Ma...**

"Shun, Akitou, udah nggak lucu," ujar ryu lagi.

"Bu-bukan kita kog," ujar Akitou dan Kaitou.

"Te-terus... "

"Gya!" sorak Kaitou, akitou dan ryu lalu menghambur keluar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dekat jendela luar.

"Gyahahaha!" Shiori masih asik ketawa ngakak melihat para trio yang berhamburan keluar.

"Udahlah, kasihan mereka tuh," ujar aoi lagi.

"Hehehe kapan lagi," ujar Shiori.

"Jadi itu ringtone hape elo?" tanya Ryuuko.

"Iye, keren kan?" ujar shiori dengan bangganya.

Sedang Agitou, Reiga, Ren, Aoi, Ryuuko hanya sweatdrop.

**[THE END]**

**Shiori: Ye! Saya balik nih. Nah ini fic khusus untuk ultahnya Ryuuzaki shin dan authornya Hikary Cresenti Ravenia. Terimakasih pada author Tachi yang sudah mau meminjamkan OC mereka kepada saya. Gommen jika typo bertebaran, karena saya nggak mencheck ulang cerita ini. Ahir kata Mind To RnR?**


End file.
